Another Winter Storm Fiasco
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A Massive Winter storm is hitting South Park and trapping everybody inside The Community Center


Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Another Winter Storm Fiasco

One chilly cold Friday night in the downtown district of South Park which it was very snowing out through the early evening and there is an inside town carnival and other fun activities is going on inside the community center now. Which it was crowded by the town's adults and their children are having a grand ol' time at that moment but that is going to all change when a blizzard warning is in the effect for all Park County including South Park. Outside in a large sitting area the boys are playing a game of gold-fish with Craig and those guys: Token, Clyde, and Tweek along with Butters now while Mayor McDaniels was inside the community center's main office having a meeting with her aides, BarBrady and the councilors who is in charge of the gathering Randy Marsh and Linda Stotch.

Mayor McDaniels: Oh right people as we know there is a blizzard warning in the effect for us until tomorrow night if we get the emergency bed colts with blankets and pillows ready to go if we get snow in here for the night. Johnson tells the workers get ready for the very long night ahead. (Paces back and forth before them)

Johnson: yes madam I'm on it now (on his cell phone at that moment)

Randy: Mayor we should cancel the activities for the night (which McDaniels simply rolls her eyes at his stupidity)

Mayor McDaniels: Oh really Randy we should cancel the events for tonight which I'm has been hounding you two about rescheduling tonight 's events since this past Monday !

Outside in the main sitting area which McDaniels' hollering scared the hell out of the boys at that moment while they are playing their card game which they all have shocked looks on their faces now

Cartman: Stan look like your drunken ass father is getting yell at by McDaniels now (silently giggling)

Stan: God damn it dad (was doing his ever famous nose pinch now)

Craig: I see dear old McDaniels is back to her old self again

Kyle: Well it is a lot better when she was completely possessed by Mabus the alien menace which she was an evil bitch guys

Kenny: Don't remind us about that Kyle please don't bring those dreadful and nightmarish memories back up about her being possessed (mumming through his hood and all sudden she walks out of the room with very angry look on her face)

Mayor McDaniels (softly mumming) what a fucking idiot you are Randy look like I have to do this on my own then

Token: Yep she is super pissed now (But BarBrady's walkie-talkie crackles to life which the dispatchers are advising all local units that the state boys are shutting roads and highways down)

BarBrady: Oh camel poop Martha is not going to be very happy about this at all (walk away)

Cartman: Man we are in for a very long night with Mayor bitch who spewing venom from her throat now

Randy: (came out of the room at that moment with Linda Strotch) Boy I bet you Linda she is super mad now

Inside the main hall which McDaniels is walking up on the daïs going to about to speak at that moment but BarBrady caught her in time when she was getting the microphone ready from the sound guy at that moment

BarBrady: Martha I have some bad news which you not going to like at all (which McDaniels just looks at him very funny)

Mayor McDaniels: What is it George you better tell me about it before I go on to that stage

BarBrady: The state police are currently shutting highways and roads now it look like that we are not going anywhere tonight

Mayor McDaniels: God damn it I knew this event was a very bad idea I'm will make the announcement then (rolls her eyes at him) OH alright everyone I have some very bad news to report on that the Colorado State Police are currently shutting all of highways and roads until further notice so everybody stays put tonight which we have emergency colts, blankets and pillows ready to go for the night

Townsfolk: What!(Everyone have a very shock looks on their faces at that moment)

Jimbo: Goddamnit Randy!(Standing next to Skeeter, Ned and Mr. Garrison looking pissed now)

Randy: It's not my fault at all Jimbo!(Standing with Sharon and Shelly)

Mr. Garrison: Randy you are a completely idiot you knows there is a bad snowstorm is heading this way which you should cancel it earlier today that we don't be struck here now

Liane Cartman: Wait a minute everyone least we won't be starving at all that we have on site kitchen thanks to the Boys and Girls Club of Park County put in

Sheila: Liane is right that we all have a warm shelter for the night with a bed with blanket, pillows and food (Standing with Gerald and holding Ike in her arms but the room went up into Pickering mode which McDaniels was standing upon the daïs looking pissed herself)

Mayor McDaniels (hollers out loud which everyone shut up) will everyone just shut fuck up that we are completely struck here for the night so get used to it!

Stan: Whoa dude she is fucking real past pissed off

Kyle: Damn!

Cartman: What I told you guys Mayor Bitch is back

Kenny: For the mother of God (mumming through his parka hood)

Later that night at the community Center the boys are sitting on the breeches inside the backup gym and looking very bored out of their minds now which they can hear the loud and very strong howling winds are blowing snow across the city streets and off the roof tops of buildings and you can't see anything in the whiteouts at all that is why there is a lockdown is in place at that moment. They are thinking about doing stuff but no luck at all which the stuff they thought up involve outdoor activities because the center is on lock up now because the bad conditions outside at the moment.

Stan: Man this is fucking boring as hell now

Cartman: Duh we knows that fact too well we can't go swim because it is filled or play basketball which all the balls are taken Stan

Kyle: Plus also the computer lab is filled at its max now

Kenny: Son of bitch (buried his head between his arms that is laying his lap)

Stan: Let's go guys walk around the community center until something opens up

Cartman: UGH what the hell (they walk off which they came across Mayor McDaniels who is on her Smartphone barking out orders to her city plow fleet to be ready when the storm slow down or stopped to get out there to clear the city streets so people can go home)

Mayor McDaniels: Listen to me you jack ass I'm giving you a direct order when the god damned snow stopped or slow down so we can clear the city streets I'm only wanting everyone get home safely. (Hangs up) Why the hell I surround by brain-dead idiots! (Rolls her eyes with great disgust for the incompetence in this town at that moment she look over her shoulder saw the boys standing with their faces beat red and try not to giggle)UH OH No not you four rotten little bastards I'm don't need this bull shit now

Cartman: Greez mayor don't have a heart attack over this damned storm and events now

Mayor McDaniels: Oh really Eric don't tell me how to run this town which you are not the mayor so shut up. Now I'm feeling a nasty migraine coming on now (she walks away from them and thinking to slip away to see BarBrady who is taking a nap in the main office who is super tired from working double shifts last few days. Inside the main office BarBrady was a sound of asleep on the second sofa that is when she walks inside) Boy I needs a smoke now but I'm doing good without it.

Which she sat down on the another sofa which inside her big black leather purse she pull her reading glasses on and settled on to read 50 shades of Purple on her kindle at that moment, you never thought McDaniels was into kinky Erotica stories oh wait she is into it with the stuff she does to BarBrady on a Friday night or Saturday. And all sudden BarBrady woke up from his slumbering at that moment which he saw her laying there in her white blouse and green trouser pants with her dark green blazer jacket hung on the sofa's arm and her black loafers with Circles of gold is laying next to her purse at that moment she was starting to dose off.

BarBrady: Martha is you still awake at the moment (scared the hell out of her while he was standing over her body)

Mayor McDaniels: Greez George you scared the hell out of me what is it now

BarBrady: Do you have any aspirin on you at all which I have that darn headache again and a kiss too  
Mayor McDaniels: I think I do have some do you like a kiss too (she kissed him on the lips all sudden they heard singing which they look over and saw the boys standing there)  
Cartman: McDaniels and BarBrady sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!  
BarBrady: oh shut up Eric we are already married and had two children  
Cartman: Oh Gawd damn it  
Mayor McDaniels: So get the hell out of here now boys!  
Outside the boys now outside of the main office which it was slammed shut behind them by McDaniels and BarBrady who forced them out of the room at that moment  
Kyle: Nice going Cartman  
Kenny: you fucking asshole  
Stan: Now Cartman you piss her off even more!

Rest of the night inside the theater room the town's men includes BarBrady , Randy , Gerald , Stephen Stotch , Mr. Testaburger , Jimbo , Ned and others were watching the super bowl now which they have party food and beer hidden away from the mayor's eyes who is sleeping in the main office now . Which they are not paying any attention to Beyonce who was singing away at her halftime show right now .At that moment which they are drowning themselves in beer.

Randy: uh oh my god it is the lip syncer again change the channel now!

Jimbo: I'm trying Randy but it will not let me change the channel (hitting the remote buttons panel to change the channel)

Stephen: Give it to me now before you break it

Johnson: Wait the god damned minute I' m know how to work this stuff (switch the channel for them) there you go you guys it is changed now

Mr. Garrison: Thank you Johnson for changing that garbage for us

Johnson: No Problem gentlemen you should see Mayor McDaniels bitch about when she hears Nicki Minaj's music on the radio which she hates her music and American Idol with a passion I thinks she is into rock music more

BarBrady: Do anyone did got some breath mints on you

Gerald: Why BarBrady?

BarBrady: Well I'm don't wanted to get yelled by the mayor at all if I was drinking Greez whiz (fearing for his wife's wrath)

Mr. Garrison: Damn you BarBrady you are a freckling suck up to her geez she is just a woman not the devil for God's sake!

Jimbo: Let me guess you likes her more than a boss and attracted to her as well I can see it in your face BarBrady

BarBrady: oh come on guys I'm not attracted to the mayor at all which we both have a professional relationship that is last where the hell you got that crazy idea from!(Johnson was silently urges BarBrady to be quiet about his romantic relationship with the mayor) Ah hell with you all I'm going to work on my police paperwork at the moment (he walks out of the room)

Jimbo: Oh did I'm say something wrong to him (looking at the other men in the room)

Randy: Hey what the hell happened to the power at the super bowl (they saw the blackout on the TV screen which it reads Delay of the Game)

All: God damn it!(Yell out loud in great disappointment and all sudden the boys walk into the room)

Stan: Dad what the hell you are watching now!

Randy: The Super Bowl Stanley

Stan: But dad I thought you say you are not watching it this year because Denver and the Patriots are not in it at all

Randy: Well Stanley you have to break a promise once in a great while

Kyle: So Mr. Marsh and Dad can we watch the game too

Gerald: Oh course you can boys and we do have snacks along with pop up on the table over there

Cartman: Thank you very much for letting us crashes your super bowl party

Kenny: We are so bored out of our fucking minds because everything is full at the max now

Mr. McCormick: Well Kenneth sits down next to your old man you boys have officially men now

Boys: Sweet! (Went to the seating area to make themselves comfortable)

Cartman: EW Beyoncé!

The storm is still ravaging outside with its fiercely winds along with blinding heavy snow fall and bone chilling temps outside at the moment. Everyone from town was packed into the two gyms which they are sleeping on city issued emergency bed colts and warm blankets and pillows. Least there is heat and power out through the center now. Up inside the main office McDaniels was up and sitting at the desk which she brought out a pack of smoke from her purse and debating to light one up to calm her nerves down for the night but she did light one after taking a couple of puffs from the smoke and begins to withdraw from the stress.

Mayor McDaniels: Thank you sweet Jesus I need this very bad which these last few weeks has been hell for me! (Which she gently pounding the smoke into the little metal tray you can see the ashes inside it) When this fucking storm will be done so I'm can go home for the day to get away from these dumb asses!(Lend back into the black leather chair to relax and finish her smoke off)

All sudden BarBrady came in there and he saw her smoking at that moment which she has that oh fuck look on her face when he caught her with the smoke in her mouth that is when he closes the door which no one who walking by can't see into the room

BarBrady: Martha Janice McDaniels- BarBrady why you are smoking again I thought you quit for your new year's resolution

Mayor McDaniels: Well George I 'm broken that resolution because I'm can't take the stress anymore without thinking about smoking plus I'm can't die either after shooting myself in the head during that hippie jam fest and Mabus took over me too which I'm don't need to worry (hug him very hard)

BarBrady: Least you got me Martha I love you

Mayor McDaniels: Not now you fucking idiot because I'm want to get caught by a nosy ass townsperson George okay we will have a romantic evening when we gets the hell out of here.

BarBrady: I'm don't care Martha no one will bother us at all which they all sleeping now

Mayor McDaniels: Yeah remember one Halloween when Chef came barging into my office about the zombie outbreak that happened three years ago (have a very frown on her face)

BarBrady: Oh that one Halloween which we role-played as the Japanese Mafia Martha

McDaniels (rolls her eyes at him) Oh just shut up George (into the early hours the storm was starting to slow down which the city Plow fleet was out in full force to clear the city's main and secondary streets off which everyone can get home very safety due to the mayor's right to the throat orders to get them out onto the roads to salt and plow)

Outside of the community center the city workers were out in their winter gear shoveling and snow blowing the wet and heavy packing pure Colorado's white gold better known as snow in these parts of the mountains which it ranges 10 inches to a foot in places across the town. After it was all done everyone was piling out of the place which the children were outside playing snowballs fight now

Cartman: Okay you all of you bitches let have a girl versus boy snow fight starting now

Bebe: Okay then Cartman game on fat ass

Wendy: Let's go girls let show what we got stored for those stupid ass boys

Girls: Yeah! (They all ran to their snow wall to take over and make snowballs to ready for battle at that moment)

On the other side on the community center's grounds behind another snow wall the boys did the same thing but they have secret weapon dash hidden away like a sling shot and snow ball gun hidden behind the wall which some of the adults are inside talking to each other's now

Mayor McDaniels: Oh boy old good memories when we were kids

Randy: But the kids of today are more creative with snowball fight mayor

Mayor McDaniels: What the hell is that thing?

Cartman: scored one point to the boys' team (a snowball hits Lizzy the female version of Kenny in the face)

Johnson: Mayor that is a snowball gun which it is like a potato gun

Garrison: Boy it looks like Call of duty over there

The End


End file.
